


Qua-eggs-tor Valdemar

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon Sex, Egg Laying, Egg-Fucking, Eggs, Fisting, Light Teratophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Other, Oviposition, Piss kink, Restraints, Tender Valdemar? in my fic??? its more likely than you think, Tentacle Dick, Trans Julian, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, biology? dont know her, ooc? what could you possibly mean by that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: A certain demon uses a certain doctor as their host when it's egg time





	Qua-eggs-tor Valdemar

Julian is teasing Valdemar on purpose; leaning against their back to get something from the table they're standing at, bending over to pick things up in front of them, deftly spinning a scalpel between his skilled fingers. They havent fucked him for a while with no explanation as to why not, and he plans to tease them until they either fuck him or explain.  
  
Eventually they snap and say "Fine doctor, if you must have it," and they grab his hips and grind their growing bulge against his ass. Julian arches his back and moans, and Valdemar says "Doctor, you have no idea what you just asked for," and Julian has to hold back a moan when he finally hears the rustling of them pulling their apron and skirts out of the way and feels their cool hands tug his pants down, exposing his ass.  
  
Normally, Valdemar's firm hands are always steady, but now as Julian goes to a table and bends over it, they are trembling hard where they hold his waist. Valdemar pushes forward and their inhuman sex writhes frantically while they grind it along Julian's ass crack, their thrusts uncharacteristically erratic and desperate.  
  
Julian holds back a comment on their sudden change of personality; considering how they're normally composed and impossible to rile up in any situation including sex. Julian wiggles himself back against them, getting more impatient, and they let out a shaky "fuck" under their breath.  
  
One cold hand briefly leaves his waist while they position their squirming organ, sliding it through Julian's wet folds before pushing slowly into him. Julian's body is so warm and ready for them that they have to pause for a moment, bending over to rest their forehead on his shoulder, panting and shaking, writhing and twisting wildly inside of Julian.  
  
After waiting a few moments, Julian bounces his hips up and down on Valdemar, wanting them to start moving. Their hands fly from his waist to his hips and they pull his ass flush against their hips, slipping all the way in to their base. Julian hesitates as he feels a foreign hard bulge growing at their base, but before he can question it they finally adjust to how warm and ready he is and start thrusting, although it's clumsy and desperate and they have no rhythm at all.  
  
Julian is moaning loudly as they slip in and out of him, and he starts to feel his orgasm approaching when suddenly they swear again and pull his hips flush to theirs and firmly hold him there. No matter how hard he strains and tries to fuck himself on them, their grip is like an iron vice, holding him still.  
  
He suddenly notices the hard bulge at their base again and realises that it's further up now, and is pushing steadily against him. He's stretched tight around where it pushes into him, and he gasps as it slips past his entrance, continuing to move up along Valdemar's member inside of him.  
"V - Valdemar, what is that, you've never done this before?" He asks in a shaky voice, and their hands tighten on his hips as they lean forward, hissing "Shut up" into his ear before they nick the side of his neck with their sharp teeth, running their cold tongue over where it bleeds.  
  
Valdemar's hips shudder, and Julian feels a sensation he can't quite identify inside of him, but he can't focus on it because suddenly theres another bulge growing at Valdemar's base. It moves all the way up inside of him, and when a third bulge appears, Julian realises that Valdemar is laying eggs inside him. As he realises this, Valdemar grinds forward and the third egg bumps into the two that are already in him, and Julian moans as he finally comes.  
  
The eggs keep coming, each one moving faster than the last, and eventually when Julian has come three times and is shaking from oversensitivity and feels like he can't possibly take any more, the last egg slips into him and Valdemar moans under their breath before they lean back to fuck him properly before coming the way they normally do during sex; shooting slick deep inside Julian who cries out as he comes yet again from the rough thrusts and the eggs jostling inside him.  
  
When he finally catches his breath and musters the energy to stand up and turn around, he sees Valdemar is leaning heavily against the table, panting and clearly exhausted, their face flushed dark. He takes a moment to appreciate the look - he's never seem them lose their composure like this before.   
  
They look back at him and drag their hungry eyes down his body, stopping and staring at where his shirt has fallen open to expose his stomach. He slowly follows their gaze, and his breath catches in his throat as he sees a visible bulge in his lower belly where the eggs fill him.  
  
Valdemar swallows and eventually tears their eyes away from Julian's belly. "Obviously you can't leave my sight until they come out of you," they say, matter-of-factly. "You'll just have to stay near me so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
And for the next week or two they hold the promise, not letting Julian out of sight for one minute. Every morning they wake Julian up and bury their face in his neck as they somehow manage to fit more eggs into him, and afterwards they rub his belly and praise him for being such a good host for them, and they hand-feed him every meal and bathe him tenderly every night, and he has no idea how to react because they've never been intimate in any way before, he genuinely believed that such a soft and nurturing side of them couldn't possibly exist.  
  
They even bring Julian into their quarters and make something of a nest, putting him on their bed and surrounding him with cushions and blankets to ensure his comfort as he carries their load. Prior to this, there was no known person aside from Valdemar themself allowed in those quarters.  
  
One morning before dawn, Julian is lying asleep, dreaming of having them inside him, when Valdemar senses that it's time. Rushing over to the bed, they roll him (still asleep) onto his back, spreading his legs and leaning in to watch with excitement as his body grows open and wet in preperation.  
  
Julian moans in his sleep as the egg moves down inside of him, shifting and bucking his hips as it starts to breach his hole. Valdemar can't hold themself back any longer, and slip two fingers into him next to their egg. Julian wakes suddenly as their cold fingers slide into him, clenching in surprise, and the egg slips back inside him as he clenches. Valdemar growls up at him, frustrated that he teased them by showing them the egg and then taking it away again.  
  
Julian is still groggy with sleep but they explain to him urgently that its time, the eggs are ready, he can't keep them all to himself anymore. Confused but sensing the urgency, Julian relaxes his muscles as much as he can, allowing the egg to slowly move back down.  
  
Valdemar watches, ecstatic, as Julian's folds part and then shut, and then part again, the grey-green shell just visible in the dim light. Julian moans, he's so turned on and it takes so much effort not to clench, especially with the egg now stimulating him  
but he takes deep breaths and pushes and the egg pops out, followed by a gush of slick. Julian is so horny and can't stop clenching, even as Valdemar tells him to give them the next one.  
  
Julian ignores them though, clinging to the remnants of his dream as he slides two fingers into himself, sliding them in as deep as he can. He curls them forwards, and immediately comes as he feels the shell of an egg brush against his fingertips.  
  
But now he's tight from coming, and no matter how hard he tries, the next egg isnt moving down. Valdemar is angry at him for trying to keep their eggs from them. They grab his wrist and haul him out of the bed, marching him out of their quarters and to their lab. Julian is acutely aware of how nobody has seen him in weeks and now he's waddling full of eggs through the palace halls, wearing nothing but a revealing slip of a night robe, two hours before dawn, led like a puppy by his arm with Valdemar firmly dragging him along.  
  
Finally they get to the lab and Valdemar puts Julian on their table, his legs bent and spread, and they focus a lamp on him before they pull up a chair and sit in front of him, watching his hole expectantly. He hasn't been sitting for long before there's pressure inside of him and the next egg moves down.  
  
And this one is slightly easier as it starts breaching him before it pops out, landing with a thud on the exam table. Julian shivers as he feels wetness dribble out after the egg, running down his perineum and dripping onto the table. He gets no time to recover before the next one is already stretching him, and he clenches it back in surprise and has to focus on breathing and relaxing his muscles to get it to move back down. And he already feels a building pressure where the next egg is ready.  
  
When he finally manages to relax and push, the egg pops out and then, oh fuck, a next one pops out immediately afterwards, followed by a bigger gush of slick. Julian writhes on the table; he feels like he's about to come again, but he knows if he delays any more eggs it'll definitely piss Valdemar off. So he forces himself to ignore the tension and mounting pleasure as each egg stimulates him, doing his best to only focus on relaxing his muscles with each egg that slips out.  
  
But after steadily pushing out three more, he's squirming in desperation, and when he looks up Valdemar has such an openly wanting look on their face, eyes never leaving where he's stretching wide around their eggs, and he forgets to control himself for long enough to slide his fingers in and grind the heel of his hand against his dick. The next egg pushes down on his fingers and he lets it breach him before he shoves it back in with his fingers, fucking himself on it until his fingers slip and it shoots from his body and he cries out, shoving his fingers into himself and bucking down onto them with an intense orgasm.  
  
When they realise what he's done, Valdemar is furious to say the least. They grab his hands when he releases himself and deftly fasten him down with the cuffs built into the table, preventing him from touching himself anymore. Julian moans and shudders but doesnt seriously complain because theres still so many eggs inside him, and he knows they have to come out.  
  
When he finally stops clenching through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he realises hes almost in pain with the need to get the next egg out. And when he pushes it out, its followed immediately by the next three. He can't stop moaning and his hips twitch with every breath. Valdemar sinks their teeth into their lip and inhales sharply as slick runs steadily out of him after the eggs, making a small puddle under his ass.  
  
But suddenly Julian goes cold as he recognises a different kind of pressure - his bladder. He clenches against the next egg where it presses against him from the inside, and he tries to squeeze his legs shut but Valdemar tuts and pulls them apart immediately.  
  
He keeps trying to press his knees together, and Valdemar keeps pulling them apart, until they grow impatient and strap his ankles into a second pair of cuffs, holding him open. Julian sobs, shaking with the effort of holding it all inside; every time he starts to relax to let out an egg, he feels his bladder start to relax too, and every time he clenches, pain shoots through him as the egg is pushed back up.  
  
Eventually Valdemar tires of watching him clenching visibly, so they slide their long fingers into him and press on his belly with their other hand to figure out where their eggs have gone. Julian moans as they push one of the eggs around inside of him, and now he's clenching unintentionally at the stimulation. Valdemar realises and pulls away from him, their gaze flitting between his face and his hole.  
  
But eventually the pain of the eggs building up becomes too much to bear and Julian relaxes and pushes, sobbing with relief and embarassment as his bladder releases at the same time as five eggs slide rapidly out of him, piss and slick pouring out of him into the growing puddle on the table.  
  
Valdemar realises what happened and leaves their chair, cooing as they hold his head, licking the tears off his face before they kiss him deeply, filling his mouth with their strong tongue and bite his lip as they pull away.  
"You've been such a good host for me, doctor, please don't make me regret it, show me how you can let go of all my eggs just as well as you took them. Don't let anything as silly as your bladder stop you," they encourage as they return to their seat.   
  
Julian is starting to get tired, which means its easier to relax but it also makes having to push all the eggs out harder and harder. But somehow, eventually the last egg slips out of his abused hole, and he slumps against the table in relief, sweating and quivering.  
  
Valdemar rubs his belly and praises him before telling him they need to make sure that there aren't any left inside. So they slide two fingers into him, poking around inside him, before sliding two more fingers in. When they meet no resistance, they add their thumb too, and Julian can't keep from moaning openly and bucking down onto their hand as they feel around inside of him.  
  
They weren't even intending any pleasure in this action, but as they take in Julian's wrecked, blushing expression, they can't help themself as they bring their other hand to rub circles around Julian's dick. Julian's exhausted, stretched-out body tries in vain to clench around Valdemar's wrist as they start fucking him with their hand, and it isn't long before broken cries fall from his lips as he comes weakly around them.  
  
Valdemar starts undoing his restraints and he succumbs to exhaustion, drifting off as they wipe him up and carefully scoop their eggs into an incubator. They slide their arms under him and pick him up bridal style, carrying his indecent sleeping form all the way back to their quarters, smiling boldly at all the palace staff unfortunate enough to pass them along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything I forgot to tag - I always manage to miss something lol


End file.
